Aiz Weinstitchzel
He was sewn from wires of an android's heart. His last stitch was sewn on Dec 2, 1982 (When the Jarvik Heart was invented.) He's an android based doll. To be honest I really have no idea why Jarvik 7 but meh. He's German. Personality He's very stoic, yet he is good in reading and identifying emotions. Mentally, he's a genius and very wise, physically, He's really struggling. His parts are getting kind of rusty and he's in need for a change of parts. Unfortunately, no one knows how to fix his stitches, not even himself. He is going to turn into someone meddlesome if he heard you mention yourself having a problem. He is hungry for helping people with their problems for unknown reason. He is quite a pig when it comes to eating. In fact, He sometimes invade his friend, Aoi's house(TBM Loopsy), Just to invade their fridge and eat from it. He doesn't have much in his house since he didn't feel like going to groceries nor decorating it. He seems to be depressed after all the commotions that happened to him in the past, which resulted to him turning into a lazy droid. A part of him is really determined when it comes to chocolate and making sweets but still, when it's time to be lazy, let's be lazy. Appearance He has a blonde hair with peach gradients on the top and the end parts of his hair. His hair is styled in a loose pony, causing the hair to hang on his shoulders. Half of his bangs are framing his right part of his face(in his perspective), The other half is pulled back by the pony. His skin is pale-ish and his blush seemed to be in the shade of light pink. He wears a purple jacket with fluffs on the hem and on the neck part. He also wears a violet shirt inside. He uses a black slacks as his bottom wear. He wears a pair of purple knee-long boots for his footwear. Aiz's House Aiz lives in a steam-punk themed house. Contrary to his modernized theme. Even though it looked rusty because of how long it has been there, he's too lazy to oil them... That's why his house is getting quite noisy with all the irregular clanks. Aiz's Pet His pet is a chocolate bunny. He thinks it's a pet but it's a mere chocolate bunny lollipop. Aiz's Merch * Full Sized Doll * Void Doll Series (Upcoming, with Aoi) * Lalaloopsy Minis Guess What~! * He's a half android, half doll. It's just the same as the one I based him off, My OC, Aishen Winchester, a half Brit, half German, half human, and half android. * His older version has fluffy black hair and red eyes just like him on his anime version in the picture. It's going to be released in a new doll series. * December 2nd is When the Jarvik Heart was invented. Gallery (SRSL HOW TO MAKE GALLERY it wontworkasdfgghk) (Fixed it. U welc. uwu jk) Aiz2.jpg Aishensan4.png Category:Full Sized Dolls Category:Boy Category:Hairstyle: Shoulder-length Category:Shoes: Boots Category:Hair Color: Blonde Category:Skin: Fair Category:Eye Color: Purple Category:Patchthepirate19 Category:Void Doll Series